Het Zelf
Het zelf of het Zelf komt overeen met het eigenste zijnde. Het wordt soms gedefinieerd als de essentiële kern van subjecten en objecten (ook wel eens nominaal de ziel genoemd), die hun individualiteit bepaalt, waarmee ze zich van elkaar weten te onderscheiden als continue uniciteit. Het zelf bestaat dan ook nooit zonder de relatie tot ‘de ander’ of ‘het andere’. Volgens de Boeddha is er geen werkelijk zelf, daar alle dingen veranderlijk en uiteindelijk onbevredigend zijn. De perceptie van 'zelf' is volgens hem een illusie.Het Niet-zelf Kenmerk - Toespraak waarin de Boeddha uitlegt hoe er geen zelf is. Algemeen Meestal wordt de term "het Zelf" ten opzichte van subjecten gebruikt, (ieder mens heeft of is in wezen een of zijn eigenste zelf). Maar soms wordt de term ook ten overstaan van objecten of zelfs abstracte begrippen gebruikt om er hun essentie mee aan te duiden en ze tegelijk te onderscheiden van andere objecten of begrippen. (Bijvoorbeeld: de tafel zelf is gemaakt van hout, daar waar de voorwerpen die de tafel sieren van andere materialen kunnen gemaakt zijn.) Het zelf maakt het ultieme wezenskenmerk uit van alles, dat subjectief of objectief ervaren of beschouwd kan worden. Uit meerdere quoteringen blijkt dat waarlijk zichzelf kennen als het moeilijkste wat men kan verwezenlijken wordt beschouwd. Thales van Milete uitte dit ‘ken uzelf’ (γνῶθι σεαυτόν) als antwoord op de vraag of er iets echt moeilijk kon zijn. Ook wordt dit gezegde wel aan Socrates toegewezen, die er ongetwijfeld vaak mee dweepte, en verder stond het ook gegrift op de Apollontempel van Delfi. In zijn Tao Te Ching zegt Lao Tse bovendien: Kennis en Nederigheid :Anderen kennen is wijsheid; :Het Zelf kennen is verlichting; :Anderen beheersen vergt kracht; :Het Zelf beheersen vereist sterkte; :Hij die weet dat hij genoeg heeft, is rijk; :Doorzetten is een teken van wilskracht; :Hij die blijft waar hij is, houdt vol; :Sterven maar niet verdwijnen, is eeuwig aanwezig zijn. Hoe men tot het zelf komt Conceptueel Het zelf is dat wat overblijft als men abstractie maakt van al het andere, dat wil zeggen van alle eigenschappen die een individueel persoon of object kenmerken. We bestaan uit vele lagen zoals een ui. Of zoals een lasagne. Als je de lasagne voor het eerst ziet, kan je denken dat het gesmolten kaas is. Maar neem je dat laagje ervan weg dan zie je: oh nee, het was een deeglaag. Neem je die weg, dan (b)lijkt het eigenlijk spinazie. Maar daaronder zit dan alweer een deeglaag. En zo kan je voort alles gaan wegnemen (abstraheren) tot er niets meer over blijft… Dan zie je de bodem van de glazen pan: aha, de essentie van de lasagne! En die blijkt dan weer helemaal doorzichtig. Als men zo doorgaat is het uiteindelijk niet te vatten: het zelf blijft als vage indruk achter zoals de onzichtbare glimlach die van de verdwenen kat uit Alice in Wonderland overblijft. Uit eigen ervaring Het gevoel van eigenwaarde of de zelfwaardering geeft een subjectieve aanwijzing van hoe het zelf ervaren wordt. En dat kan op vele manieren. Tegenwoordig neemt men aan dat er een hiërarchische geleding is in het mogelijke zelfgevoel. Enerzijds is er een algemeen ongestructureerd gevoel van zelfwaardering, maar anderzijds zijn er een aantal inschattingen van zelfwaardering op meerdere gebieden die los van elkaar kunnen voorkomen. Een aantal auteurs vonden bij onderzoek naar factoranalyse een intellectuele, een emotionele, een fysische en een sociale zelfwaardering. Anderen vonden bij kleuters de indeling in sociaal, cognitief en sportief zelfwaarderingsgevoel. Onderzoek wijst er ook op dat domeinspecifieke zelfwaardering in de tijd stabieler en meer resistent is tegenover momentane stemmingen en omgevingsinvloeden, dan het in de tijd minder stabiele algemene zelfwaarderingsgevoel. Zelfstandig naamwoord of bijwoord We spreken van het zelf wanneer we dat op zich willen aanduiden als zelfstandig zijnde. Als men een subject of een object ontdoet van al zijn franje, uiterlijkheden en innerlijkheden waarmee het zich (al dan niet langdurig) manifesteert of zich voordoet, dan blijft uiteindelijk het naakte zelf over als pure essentie. Dat maakt dat het er nog net is als zijnde. Zonder ook dat zelf zou de individualiteit volkomen oplossen in het algemene onderliggende zijn dat aan alles ten grondslag ligt dat zich maar laat onderscheiden. Het woord wordt eveneens als bijwoord aangewend in een constructie als: de tafel zelf is van hout gemaakt, of de tafel is zelf van hout. Maar men zou dan ook kunnen zeggen: het zelf van de tafel wat de tafel essentieel als tafel kenmerkt, dus waarschijnlijk: een plat vlak met poten onder is van hout gemaakt. Er is dus weinig verschil in betekenis tussen de constructie met het zelfstandig naamwoord en die met het bijwoord. De laatste is alleen meer literair in gebruik, de eerste meer filosofisch abstract. Het zelf en het Zelf Anders wordt het indien men het zelf al dan niet met een hoofdletter gaat schrijven. Hiermee wordt een (subtiel) betekenisverschil aangegeven en een impliciet waarde-oordeel toegekend. Zoals meestal ligt de waarde van het woord met de hoofdletter hoger dan die van het woord met de kleine letter. Wanneer het met een hoofdletter wordt geschreven komt men meestal op spiritueel-religieus terrein, maar dat hoeft niet noodzakelijk het geval te zijn. Ook louter filosofisch of psychologisch kan het zeer subtiele onderscheid tussen beide worden gemaakt. Het kleine relatieve zelf Het zelf met kleine letter doelt op de minder absolute aldoordringende vorm van het wezenskenmerk, die van het relatieve individu op zich. Het duidt op een zekere betrekkelijkheid in tijd en ruimte. Er is tegelijk (diachroon) continuïteit en (synchroon) uniciteit van het wezen, zowel in de eigen ervaring als in de duiding door anderen. Dit leunt qua niveau van beschouwing dichter aan bij de relatieve persoon, en betekent iets als het individu in kwestie. Subjectief wordt het zelf ervaren als de geïndividueerde identiteit, of het wordt geheel niet bewust ervaren maar dan objectief als zodanig aangeduid. In de Indiase filosofie heet het Jihva (de geïndividueerde ziel). In het westen wordt ernaar gerefereerd als bijvoorbeeld (in het Duits) das Es (‘het’), zoals we dat bij Freud en Jung tegenkomen. Het is daar het relatieve zelf dat de persoon als dusdanig structureert. Het is als het ware ‘het blok persoonlijkheid’ dat iemand wezenlijk kenmerkt, zonder dat deze zich daar noodzakelijkerwijze van bewust is. In de psychoanalytische context is het zelfs uitdrukkelijk onbewust, het onbewuste zelf, dat volgens Jung enkel via droombeelden met de persoon communiceert. Maar in puur filosofische context kan het woord zelf ook worden gebruikt als objectieve duiding van het wezenskenmerk van een individu, zonder dat daar een connotatie van bewustzijn bij te pas komt. Het zuivere absolute Zelf Met een hoofdletter geschreven doelt men meestal op het Zelf in zijn meest absolute essentie, waar het helemaal identiek is met niets anders dan zichzelf. Het behoort tot het beschouwingsniveau van het zijn (het Zijn) dat alles op gelijke wijze doordringt zonder enig onderscheid en dat zelf overal en altijd hetzelfde is. In de Indiase filosofie zoals die van Shankara wordt dit Zelf de Atman genoemd, dat soms ook als ‘individuele ziel’ wordt vertaald. (Het Zijn daarentegen wordt er het Brahman genoemd, dat in alles, ook elk Atman, zonder onderscheid aanwezig is als grondessentie en zelfs als grondsubstantie.) Met het Zelf wordt het onderscheid aangeduid dat het ene individu van het andere lijkt los te maken (alhoewel men er tenslotte van uitgaat of toe besluit dat dit Zelf voor iedereen ook hetzelfde ene Zelf is en als zodanig dus iedereen verbonden is). Het wordt dus alleen maar onderscheiden voor het gemak, naar analogie met het onderscheiden zijn van de relatieve personen die elk door het (dus ‘hun’) Zelf worden gedragen. Dit paradoxale onderscheid wordt vaak allegorisch weergegeven in de vorm van de relatie tussen de oceaan (het Zijn) en de individuele golven (de Zijnden). Wat is het Zelf dan? Dat wat overblijft wanneer alle lagen van jezelf helemaal weg zijn. Wie je bent, wanneer alles in jezelf stil is. Dat is inderdaad iets dat je theoretisch, spiritueel, religieus, filosofisch, poëtisch enzovoort mooi kan beschrijven, maar dat is het niet. Het is wat je ervaart als het stille rimpelloze vlak dat in jezelf op zichzelf overblijft wanneer je alle laagjes door hebt. Sommige vormen van meditatie zijn een hulpmiddel om deze toestand te bereiken en metterdaad zichzelf, het zelf, of het Zelf, te (her)kennen als de essentiële basis van alles wat zich laat onderscheiden. Behavioristische benadering van het zelf Recent zijn er evoluties gekomen in de visie op het zelf vanuit de gedragsanalyse of het behaviorisme. Het zelf wordt daarbij benaderd als gedrag, belevingen. Drie niveaus van het zelf zijn daarbij relevant: het zelf-als-inhoud of het zelfconcept, het zelf-als-verbaal-proces of zelfbewustzijn, en het zelf-als-context of observerend zelf. Deze benadering stoelt op een moeilijke leertheorie: Relational Frame Theory. Vanuit de zelf-als-context worden ook verbanden gelegd naar mystieke belevingen. Voor meer inhoudelijke toelichting over deze benadering van het zelf kan men terecht bij volgende referenties.Hayes, S.C. (1995). Knowing selves. The Behavior Therapist, 18, 94-96.Hayes, S.C., & Gregg, J. (2000). Functional contextualism and the self. In C. Mu-ran (Ed.), Self-relations in the psychotherapy process (pp. 291-307). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association.Barnes-Holmes, D., Hayes, S.C., & Dymond, S. (2001). Self and self-directed rules. In S.C. Hayes, D. Barnes-Holmes, & B. Roche (Ed.). Relational Frame Theory: A post-Skinnerian account of human language and cogni-tion (p. 119-139). New York: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers.Hayes, S.C. (1984). Making sense of spirituality. Behaviorism, 12, 99-110.Barnes-Holmes, D., Hayes, S.C., & Gregg, J. (2001). Religion, spirituality, and transcendence. In S.C. Hayes, D. Barnes-Holmes, & B. Roche (Ed.). Rela-tional Frame Theory: A post-Skinnerian account of human language and cognition (p. 239-251). New York: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers.De Groot, F. (2009). Van Zelf tot Mystiek. Een ontmoeting tussen psychologie en spiritualiteit. Averbode: Altiora. Referenties Zelf,Het Zelf, Het Zelf, Het en:Self (philosophy) fi:Minä (filosofia) fr:Soi (philosophie) hu:Én